There are many known climbing and elevated support devices for elevating the position of a hunter or naturalist in the field. The known support devices vary greatly in terms of their function and ability. For example, some of the known devices include:                (a) tree stands, which encompass two general varieties, climbing and non-climbing, both of which suspend the hunter or naturalist at a desired height, and secure solely to a tree;        (b) ladder stands, which elevate the hunter or naturalist to a maximum height relative to the length of the ladder, and which require the assistance of a tree for support and securement; and        (c) tripods, which do not require the assistance of a tree for support, yet which elevate the hunter or naturalist relative to the ground.        
While any device within the above three general categories will elevate the location of a hunter or naturalist on many types of terrain, each will perform better than the others given certain field conditions. By way of example, a hunter or naturalist would opt for a tree stand when the forest or vegetation canopy is high; thereby enabling the hunter or naturalist to position himself at or near the top of the canopy, for optimum concealment. Alternatively, when ground cover or brush is high, a hunter or naturalist may opt for a ladder stand to position himself slightly above the ground cover for maximum concealment and optimal visibility. As another option, a hunter of naturalist may choose a self-supporting tripod when the terrain does not include trees of suitable girth for securing a tree stand or ladder stand.
As a result, there exists a demand for each of the three general categories of elevated stands. Like all of the general categories, within the category of ladder stands there exist many variations on the general concept, which include an array of methods for attachment to the tree, seating and platform configurations, portability/collapsibility, etc.
Some known devices that depict ladder stands with various seating and platform configurations are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos., 4,782,918, 4,905,792, 5,009,283, 5,279,390, 5,368,127, 5,465,933, 5,518,083, 5,791,436, and 5,839,538.
Brunner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,918, entitled, “Portable Collapsible Tree Stand,” discloses a foldably collapsible tree stand, which does not include a ladder. Part of the structure disclosed in the Brunner reference includes a seat which is pivotally attached to a seat mounting extension, for pivotal movement between extended and retracted positions thereof.
Prejean, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,283, entitled, “Hunting Stand System,” discloses a foldably collapsible hunting stand, which may include a ladder. The hunting stand of Prejean includes a movable seat which is pivotally mounted on a central post.
Blennert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,083, entitled, “Swing Arm Tree Stand,” discloses a portable tree stand including a base for attaching to a tree, and a platform pivotally connected to the base by a swing arm. The base is held to a tree by chains or the like. A pair of lugs, secured to the base, pivotally support the swing arm therebetween. A seat is fastened to the distal end of the swing arm.
While the aforementioned inventions provide a variety of climbing devices to assist the hunter or naturalist who wishes to stand or sit in an elevated position, a need still exists in the art for a ladder stand which enables the hunter or naturalist to easily, comfortably, and quietly switch between standing and seated positions, and which also provides an adjustable implement rest for supporting an accessory, such as a gun barrel or camera lens.